Little Good
by imnotacommittee
Summary: The Doctor takes side trips while watching the vault


_I wrote this mid-way through Season 10 (before it was revealed who was in the vault), so I guess I should post it now._

 _Something has been in my mind since it was revealed the Twelfth Doctor has spent fifty years on earth as a professor. He's stayed put (we believe), on some sort of exile and apparently not doing anything about the invasions/crises on earth that have happened in the past fifty years that his former selves have been involved in._

 _While that's all well and good (and maybe he doesn't do anything about these invasions because he knows he's already resolved them), I cannot help but think that maybe he does do some things once in a while to help._

 _And because I only care about one character in DW, my mind went right to her, and I will keep this headcanon forever: the Doctor goes to Chiswick once in a while to see his best friend…_

 **Little Good**

"You're going to Chiswick again, aren't you?"

The Doctor looks up to find the accusatory glare of Nardole before him.

"What of it?"

His assistant is aghast. "You know you can't do that!"

"Why?"

"If she remembers you…."

"She doesn't know who I am," the Doctor retorts. "It's perfectly safe."

"She'll recognize you," Nardole continues.

"She doesn't see me."

"That you know of!"

Annoyed, the Doctor stands and pushes his way past his fretting companion.

"You would put Donna Noble at risk for some selfish desire?"

The Doctor glares. "The least I can do is make sure she's all right." He steps back and sighs. "If I can't fix her, I do what I can."

"And the vault?"

"It's not going anywhere," the Doctor answers. "And I'm not even taking the TARDIS to Chiswick. I'm taking the Tube."

Not happy, Nardole picks up the half-filled tea cup, its contents long-since gone cold. "You just like playing with fire."

The Doctor steps toward the door. "I like visiting people who make me laugh and not nag me incessantly." His expression softens. "And Donna Noble is important."

He turns on his heel and vanishes.

She's not there.

The remnants of a terrifying fear race down the Doctor's back. It's always such a mix, traveling with humans. He loves having them around, to see them marvel at things he's so accustomed to. But the reverse of that is the sobering reality that he's responsible for their safety, and the galaxy is a dangerous place.

Sure, there are many times his friends have saved him, and they've all been more than capable of taking care of themselves. None more than his best mate, Donna Noble.

He knows that shadow of panic is unreasonable; she's not traveling with him. She could be anywhere she wants to be. But when he checked her location on the TARDIS before leaving, it said she was going to be there, in the small cafe on Sutton Court Road.

But as he looks around, he doesn't see that wonderfully bright ginger hair he always loved. He's tempted to bring out the sonic screwdriver, but he knows better. The chance she'd hear its buzz is a risk even he's not silly enough to make, even if Nardole is correct in saying just him being near her is a the biggest risk of all.

But he can't _not_ see her. It's been over a thousand years, and he's never forgotten her, or the lesson she taught him.

Suddenly, he frowns. His face. What an idiot he is! He can't see her! Not like this! Not with this face! She's seen this face! She told him to save the first man with this face.

Angry, he exhales and glares around, wondering if there's a different entrance. There aren't too many other patrons in the cafe. A mother and two children, some teen-agers most likely cutting class, and a man who seems vaguely familiar sitting by himself, looking at the paper.

The Doctor walks over to the man, trying to place where he's seen him before. "Hey, can I borrow your newspaper?"

The man looks up. He's tall and young. Of course everyone looks young. He could be twelve or he could be eighty, it's all the same to the Doctor. But his eyes are kind, and there's an earnest quality to him. He pushes out the section he's not reading. "Sure, mate. Why?"

The Doctor seizes the paper. "I need to know the date."

The man frowns. "It's the twenty-second of January."

"Two thousand, nine," the Doctor finishes. Less than a year since the planets were in the sky. Nothing happens in January, 2009. He thinks something happens around Easter. Maybe that's where he knows this man from. He looks down again. "What do you do?"

The man blinks. "I'm sorry?"

"Your job. Do you work for the government?" He snaps his fingers. "Or the bus company perhaps?"

"What? No. I'm looking for work." the man answers and then waves his hand over the paper, a proud tilt to his chin.

"Ah…" The Doctor nods. "And what do you want to do?"

The man shrugs. "I dunno. I liked working in the hospital. I was just an orderly, but I liked helping people." He meets the Doctor's eyes. "Not curing them. But just being there for them. Something simple yet…helpful."

The Doctor smiles. "That's the richest thing you can do."

That makes the man's countenance become lit with hope. "Thanks…Mr…."  
"Just call me - " The bell rings, and the Doctor turns. His face drains of color as Donna Noble walks in. Her gait is purposeful and focused, and her cheeks are pink from the cold. She's gloriously Donna.

Her head starts to turn toward him, and he quickly looks away. He glances down and sees the man has also noticed Donna's entrance, and his expression is different, softened. The Doctor inhales. "What's your name again?"

"Shaun. Shaun Temple."

It's all the Doctor can do not to cry out in triumph. It's January, 2009 and in 2010, she becomes Donna Temple-Noble.

Donna has gone up to the counter to order. The Doctor knows it's his time to leave, and his hearts are so filled, they might burst. Both of them. But he smiles at Shaun Temple. "The richest thing you can do…" He says and, as Donna steps away from the counter, he tosses his newspaper into the air.

"Hey!" Donna shouts as the paper floats over to her.  
Shaun jumps up to retrieve it, casting an odd look in the Doctor's direction, but the Doctor his already on his way out. He's desperate to stay and watch; it's the romantic in him. But he knows it's too big a risk. As much as he wants to, _needs_ to, he cannot see Donna Noble. Not like this. He did when he was all chin and no eyebrows. And maybe he might again one day. But not now.

Now, he's content to watch Donna help Shaun pick up the newspaper. She must have made some sort of crack, because Shaun is laughing. Then Donna starts to laugh. It makes the Doctor smile stupidly. He pauses in the door, watching his best friend interact with someone who will finally treat her like she deserves to be treated. Far better than he ever did.

He wishes he could fix her. He hates himself for what he did. But if it means having Donna Noble in the universe for a few years more, then maybe it's okay. He can't do what he wants to do for her, but he'll never stop making sure she's okay.

With a bittersweet sigh, he turns and walks away.


End file.
